Unknowing
by DracoSly
Summary: Albus Potter and his cousin Rose Weasley, are starting their first year at Hogwarts. Along the way they meet new friends, and learn what it's really like to be the children of the heroes who saved the wizarding and muggle world. Between school, their parents' fame, relationships, and more, will they be able to handle what life throws at them?
1. Chapter 1

After waving goodbye to their parents, Albus and Rose sat down, and prepared for their ride to Hogwarts.

"I can't believe it's finally happening! We are on our way to Hogwarts! This is going to be so great Albus!" Rose exclaimed. Rose took after both of her parents in many ways. She had her father's hair color and temper, but she had the bushy hair, love of books and school, and incisive talking like her mother.

"Yea, I guess," Albus mumbled in reply. Albus took after his father, not only in looks, but he was shy as well.

"What's wrong Al? We've dreamed of this all our lives, and now you look like someone tied your wand in a knot!"

"I'm just scared of being sorted into Slyth…"

"Excuse me, do you mind if I sit with you? Everywhere else is full," asked a small, pale boy with platinum blonde hair from the doorway.

"Of course not!" Rose squeaked at him. Smiling at him, she watched as he sat next to Albus.

"Thanks!" He replied. "My name is Scorpious Malfoy. What are your names?"

"Oh, my name is Rose Weasley, and this is my cousin, Albus Potter," Rose explained, giddy with excitement.

"Weasley? Potter? Uh, who are your parents?"

"Ron and Hermione Weasley, and-"

"Harry and Ginny Potter are my parents," Albus cut in.

"Really?! Wow! My father has told me all about your parents!"

"Really? Well who are your parents?" Albus asked him, suddenly very interested in this boy.

Scorpious suddenly had an interest in his shoes when he finally mumbled, "Uh, my parents are Draco and Astoria."

"My dad has told me stories about your father! He told me he helped him in the Battle of Hogwarts!" Albus exclaimed. Scorpious was so stunned at what he said. No one had ever treated him this way after finding out who his father was. Ever since he could remember, once people found out he was a Malfoy, they would look at him with disdain and hate. He never completely understood why, and his father always told him to not worry about it.

While Albus and Scorpious were talking about their fathers, Rose sat there watching and listening to bits and pieces of it. Her father had always told her to stay away from the Malfoys, that they were a no good lot. He absolutely hated them, especially Draco. But she couldn't understand it, even after hearing Uncle Harry talk about Draco. He never really said anything bad about Draco, but then again, her family always tried to say as little as possible about the Battle of Hogwarts. But after hearing her father talk about Draco in such a manner, she couldn't' believe this was his son sitting in front of her. He seemed shy, but very nice. Maybe they could all be friends, despite how her father felt about the Malfoy family. Maybe after meeting Scorpious, his views might change.

The rest of the trip was spent talking about school and Quidditch. Before they knew it they had arrived at Hogwarts, and was met by Hagrid, a good friend of Rose and Albus' families. Hagrid gathered all the first years and guided them to the boats. When they saw the castle, they were completely overwhelmed. Rose was jumping up and down with excitement, and Albus and Scorpious' eyes were wide open with awe.

Once inside the castle, they were met by Professor Longbottom, another friend of the family. "Welcome students. Soon you will pass through these doors into the Great Hall, and you will be sorted into your houses. Now your house will be your family. You will earn points with your triumphs, but rule breaking will lose you points. Now if you will all follow me please." He led the excited and nervous first years through the doors, bringing them into a room with four long tables, seating hundreds of students. At the front of the room was another long table, where the teachers were sitting. The first years were so busy absorbing everything, they forgot that they were supposed to be following Professor Longbottom to the front.

After they were positioned in front of the head table, Headmistress McGonagall said a few words. "Welcome first year students, and welcome everyone to a new year." After she had sat down, Professor Longbottom started calling out names of first years to be sorted.

"Scorpious Malfoy!"

Scorpious made his way to the stool holding the Sorting Hat and sat down. Rose thought he looked even paler than usual.

"_Hm, a Malfoy. You have courage, like your father, no matter what people say, but you are not proud of your name. You want to prove to be someone other than your father's son. Hm.."_

After a few minutes of silence, the Sorting Hat finally yelled, "Slytherin!"

Scorpious looked like the world was lifted off his shoulders. His father would be proud of him for being put in Slytherin. He didn't know what his father would do if he was sorted into another house. He made his way to the table of cheering Slytherins.

"Albus Potter!"

Albus looked sickly as well, when he went up to the Sorting Hat.

"_Potter, eh? A lot like your father I see. Courage, wanting to prove yourself, especially to him, not a bad mind either. But, I'll have to say,_ Slytherin!"

Albus' mouth dropped, along with the rest of the Great Hall. Many gasped and whispered as he slowly made his way to the Slytherin table to sit with Scorpious. He looked at his brother James sitting at the Gryffindor table. James was as stunned as anyone, and looked at Albus with pity and longing.

"Arianna Bell!"

A petite girl with long, dark brunette hair made her way to the stool. After saying a few words to her, the Sorting Hat shouted, "Gryffindor!" She walked calmly over to the cheering Gryffindor table, looking relieved, and sat by a fellow Gryffindor, Myra Thomas.

"Rose Weasley!"

Rose calmly walked up to the Sorting Hat. "_Another Weasley! But I see you have brains! Must be from your mother! So it'll have to be, _Gryffindor!" Rose was so relieved, and happily made her way to the Gryffindor to sit with her family and new friends. She glanced over to Albus and Scorpious and noticed Albus looked like he felt out of place, and wanted nothing more than to run out the door.

After the Sorting Hat sorted the rest of the first years, they all enjoyed a delightful and filling supper. The Headmistress then sent everyone off to bed, because classes began the next morning. After filing out of the Great Hall, the four houses went their separate directions, with Albus wondering and fearing what his family would say when they found out he wasn't sorted into Gryffindor.


	2. Chapter 2

**Yet, again, I do not own Harry Potter. The amazing JK Rowling does! Sorry for this chapter being so short. **

Year One:

_Albus,_

_As I told you before you boarded the train, I will be proud of you no matter what house you are sorted into. The Sorting Hat must have had a reason for sorting you into Slytherin. Your mother and I don't love you any less because you are in Slytherin. It sounds like you've made one good friend in your house. Have a good year son._

_Love,_

_Dad_

"See Al! I told you Uncle Harry would still be proud of you! So stop your worrying!" Rose, Albus, and Scorpious were sitting together in the library. They were supposed to be studying for their Transfiguration class, but Albus just couldn't concentrate and kept pulling out his fathers' letter.

"I know, but what does he mean by 'the Sorting Hat must have had a reason?' It doesn't make sense," Al inquired.

"Oh Al honestly! Just stop worrying about it! We have to get to studying! I will not fail if it's the last thing I do!" Rose told him.

Scorpious and Albus shared a look and rolled their eyes. It was only the first week of school, and already Rose was panicking about her school work, and she wasn't going to let Scorpious and Albus fall behind either. She was so much like her mother in that aspect

"She's acting like we're taking our OWLS!" Scorpious whispered to Albus. Grudgingly, the boys started reading their Transfiguration books, until they heard a commotion across the room.

"Ha! Look! She's crying!"

"Aw, is the little mudblood crying?"

"Come on mudblood, let's see if you can cry mud!"

Albus, Scorpious, and Rose went over to the table, where three first years from Slytherin were taunting a petite girl. She looked terrified, and was trying her hardest not to cry.

"Hey! Leave her alone!" Albus shouted at them.

The three turned towards Albus. The girls' head shot up to see who came to her rescue. She looked even more terrified if that was possible.

"What's it to you, Potter?" Sneered the first one. He was a taller, lanky kid with dark skin.

"Don't forget Jason, this is the famous Harry Potter's son!" The girl with long, dark, curly hair mocked. The three started laughing.

"Alright, you guys have had your fun. Leave her alone and stop mocking Albus!" Scorpious told them. He was angry, Rose could tell that much by the way his hands were now fists at his side.

"Oh yeah? What are you going to do about it Malfoy?" the kid name Jason asked him.

"Yeah, as far as we're concerned, you're as much a blood traitor as that weasel behind you!" the third one said. He was a short, stocky kid with dirty blonde hair.

This made both Scorpious and Albus snap. They both went for the trio, but stopped when Madame Grey came around the corner, completely oblivious to the situation. Putting books away, she looked at the group of kids. "You children better hurry, or you'll miss dinner." With that she left.

Glaring at Albus, Scorpious, and Rose, the three walked out. Before reaching the door, the one named Jason turned and said, "this isn't over Potter and Malfoy." With that, they walked out of the library.

After Scorpious and Albus calmed down, they walked over to the girl sitting at the table. She had relaxed a bit, but still looked on the verge of tears. Rose went to sit by her and put her arm around her. "Are you ok?"

"Yes, I'm fine. Thank you," she answered with tears running down her cheeks.

"Hey, don't let what they said bother you," Albus told her.

"Yeah, they're about as smart as a troll," Scorpious said. This brought a smile to her face, and she let a small laugh escape her trembling lips.

"So what's your name?" Rose asked her.

"Arianna Bell," she mumbled in reply.

"Well Arianna, what do you say we go eat dinner? Join us?" Rose asked.

After looked at all three of them, as if wanting confirmation from them all that she was invited, she finally smiled in return and left with them. For the first time in seven years, Arianna felt wanted.

**I hope you all liked this chapter! Again, reviews I'd love to have and any comments or even suggestions are appreciated!**


	3. Chapter 3

Year Two:

"So Arianna, how was your Christmas holiday?" Rose asked her once they were on their way back to Hogwarts. Arianna had kept in touch with her friends, but Rose the most. It was so great to finally have someone to talk to about anything. Granted she didn't talk to the boys about everything, but Rose had become like a sister to her, and Arianna, couldn't be happier.

"Oh, it was okay. I think I told you pretty much everything that went on. I was at home with mum all holiday."

"Well what did you do? You didn't tell me what you did over the holiday," Albus clarified to her. He and Scorpious were talking animatedly about Quidditch, Arianna was surprised they had even heard her.

"Yeah, you didn't tell me either! Come on RiRi, what did you do for Christmas?" Scorpious asked her, using her nickname for him and Albus. During first year, Scorprious and Albus had tried to help her come out of her shell for them, and one of the ways to get her to open up and laugh or smile was to call her RiRi.

"Well, my mum and I baked a lot of food, we read some books, and we went ice skating on the pond behind our house."

Rose knew this to be false, at least parts of it. She knew the full story, RiRi had told her in full confidence during first year. Her mum, Katie barely had anything to do with Arianna, and it had been that way since her father had left her and her mum. Her mum had thought that after having Arianna, Arianna's muggle would stay and eventually marry her. He stayed for the first four years of Arianna's life, but one night he just left, and didn't say why or where he was going. Katie had all but shut Arianna out of her life since then.

"Well that sounds a bit boring, especially compared to our Christmas holiday, huh Rose!" Al told her. "Uncle George had the best prank of all for the family this year! Mum, Aunt Hermione, Aunt Fleur, Aunt Angelina, and Grandmum were in the kitchen cooking the treats, and Uncle George had called everyone outside to watch the fireworks he had created. While everyone was outside watching them, he snuck into the dining room and put Dungbombs in several of the chairs. Then once everyone came to sit at the dinner table, they went off everywhere! It was the best! Of course he got in trouble with Grandmum, but you should have seen it, RiRi!"

"Oh Al, it wasn't that funny!" Rose said while trying to hide her laugh behind her hand. Before long, they were all laughing hysterically. It stopped suddenly when three figures walked past and paused at the door. Jason Yaxley, Helga Lestrange, and Terry Goyle from Slytherin were standing there, glaring at the four in the compartment. Scorpious and Albus stood up and glared back, preparing to defend themselves and the girls if they came in the compartment. Finally, they walked on by.

"Well, I see they missed seeing us," Rose said with a giggle. Before long there were all laughing.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Miss Bell. Can you please tell me what this potion is please," Professor Lundagren asked.

"Well, I believe it to be a Swelling Solution."

"Correct! Fifteen points to Gryffindor!"

Al, Scor, and Rose all congratulated her, but were interrupted when they heard sniggering behind them. Turning they saw it was Yaxley, Lestrange, and Goyle, snickering behind their hands and pointing at Arianna. Arianna turned around and put her head down. She was not going to cry again, not in front of her friends, and definitely not in front of them!

_Why do I always let them get to me? I have friends now who care about me._ Back in first year, she thought they only let her spend time with them because they felt sorry for her. She was sure they would stop talking to her after a while, but the never did.

While leaving Potions, Yaxley, Lestrange, and Goyle were still laughing while looking at Arianna. Arianna kept her head down and walked back to Gryffindor tower.

"RiRi, don't let them get to you. You know you're one of the smartest in our year," Rose said.

"Oh please, Rose. Everyone knows you're the smartest in our year," she said, laying her books on the table in the common room.

"Yea, and she's probably the best out of every year at Hogwarts," Scor said sitting down with Albus.

"Oh Scor, please! I'm not that smart! Although, I wonder how I can find out if that's possible," Rose said, looking off in the distance. Her daydreaming was interrupted by the other three laughing.

"Rose, that's so typical of you!" Al said, laughing so hard, he fell off the chair he was sitting in. The others joined in, mostly laughing because he had fallen.

"So RiRi, feel better?" Scor asked after their laughter died down.

"Yea, I do. Thanks you guys. I don't know why I let them get to me so."

"Aw that's alright. That's what you got us for," Al said, sitting back on the chair with a sly grin.

Arianna couldn't help but smile at her friends. This was her family, and this was her home.


	4. Chapter 4

**Again, don't own the characters, they belong to JK Rowling. I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

Year Three

The snow had really started falling once the students got to Hogsmeade. Quickly making their way to the Three Broomsticks, were Scorpious and Albus, followed by Rose and Arianna.

"Come on you slow pokes! It's freezing out here!" Albus yelled back to the girls.

"Oh come on Rose, I know you like him! So why not tell him?" Arianna whispered to Rose.

"Because, he's my best friend aside from you and Al, and I don't want to ruin that friendship. Not to mention, he may not feel the same. Then it'd be really awkward."

"Well you'll never know until you try," Arianna stated.

"Are you two coming in or not?" Scor asked. The girls didn't realize they had stopped walking. The boys were standing in the doorway of the Three Broomsticks. Rolling their eyes, they went through the door, following the boys to a table. After ordering some butterbeers, their attention was drawn to a table in the corner. Sitting there was James Potter and Myra Thomas. But they noticed they weren't just sitting there, they were snogging.

"Oi, James! Let her come up for air!" Albus yelled. James pretended not to hear him, and kept snogging Myra.

"Al, leave them along. They're in love," Rose said, looking at the couple with a dreamy look on her face. If only she could work up the courage to tell Scor how she felt, maybe they would be sitting there, kissing and holding hands.

"Yeah, well I'd have the decency to not snog in public," he replied.

"Well what would you do with your girl in public, Al?" Arianna asked. Not only did Rose have a problem expressing her feelings to Scor, but she had a problem expressing her feelings to Al. She liked Al, and not because he was Harry Potter's son, but because he was kind, considerate, smart, funny, and very cute. But she knew without a doubt that he wouldn't be interested in her. She was shy, simple, and weak.

"Well, I guess I'd hold her hand, sit close to her and put my arm around her, dance to not music with her…what are you laughing at?" He asked Scor, who was trying his hardest not to laugh.

"Oh nothing. I just never knew you were such a sap."

"Ok Scor, what would you do?" Rose asked. He immediately stopped laughing.

"Uh, well…um definitely hold hands, tell her how beautiful she is…well what are you laughing at Al?"

"Well mate, I just didn't know you were such a sap."

"Oh stuff it, Al!" Scor shot back, getting red with each second. Arianna couldn't help but notice that he kept glancing at Rose during the entire conversation. _Maybe he does like Rose! I'll have to talk to Al about it._

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Hey Al, can I ask you something?" Arianna asked in the Gryffindor common room. Rose was with Scor in the Slytherin common room helping him with his Transfiguration. Arianna thought now would be a great time to talk to Al about Scor and Rose.

"Sure RiRi, what's up?" he said, leaning back in the chair.

"Well, it's about Scor…and Rose."

Al's eyebrows shot up. "Well, what about them?"

"I couldn't help but notice how Scor kept looking at Rose today, and Rose…"

"What? What about Rose?" he asked with curiosity.

"You have to swear not to tell! But, she told me she likes Scor."

"What? Really?" he asked jumping out of his chair.

"Yeah, so um, I was thinking if Scor felt the same way about Rose, maybe we can try to get them together."

"Why can't they get together themselves? I mean they both like each other, let them do it themselves."

"Wait! So Scor does like Rose?"

"Uh, well…um, I don't really know if he does for sure…per say. Ugh, you have to swear you won't tell anyone! I'm the only one he's told."

"But why hasn't he said anything to Rose?" she asked, really excited now.

"Well, he's scared of ruining their friendship, and he's scared she'll reject him, because he's a Malfoy."

"But what does that matter?"

"RiRi, when my parents, Rose's parents, and Scor's dad were in school, they were basically enemies. Scor's dad hated my dad and Rose's parents. Now, his dad and my dad are decent to each other. They have respect for each other. But his dad and my Uncle Ron still hate each other. Uncle Ron barely tolerates that they are friends, and Scor knows that."

"Oh, well I can see now why Scor is scared about telling Rose. But maybe if we somehow show your Uncle Ron that Scor is a really great guy, maybe he'll be okay with it."

"I don't know RiRi. It's a long shot."

"Please Al. The least we can do is try."

"Oh…alright. Why not. What's the worst that can happen?" And so they got to work thinking of ways to get Scor and Rose together.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Meanwhile, in the Slytherin common room, Scor and Rose were talking about the same thing, only about Al and Arianna.

"Come on Scor, you and I both know they like each other. But RiRi is too shy to admit it, and Al is too proud."

"Well maybe, but it's not our business. What if we are wrong? It'll ruin their friendship. Or even our friendship with them!"

"But Scor, I know they like each other! Just trust me on this." Looking in her sea green eyes, he couldn't help but sigh and nod. He would agree to anything with Rose, especially when she looked at him that way. He could get lost in her eyes and lose all track of time.

He knew Al liked Arianna, but RiRi wasn't the only one who was shy. Al had liked RiRi since the first day they met her, when they had confronted Yaxley, Lestrange, and Goyle. Al had admitted to Scor that he really liked RiRi, but Scor never thought much about it until the trip to Hogsmeade. After their discussion about what they would do with their girl in public, Al had admitted he wanted it to be Arianna. Scor had then admitted he had been thinking of Rose during his confession.

"Alright, so how do we do it?" He asked her. Smiling, she leaned in to tell him her ideas; neither knowing their entire conversation was heard by someone sitting in the shadows.

**I hope you all liked this chapter! I know it was all "lovey dovey" but I had to get some romance in sooner or later.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I am so sorry it took me so long to get this chapter up! I had writers block for a few days, and then my internet was down. I hope you enjoy it!**

Year Three:

"Rose!" Albus shouted in the corridor, completely out of breath.

"Al, what on earth is the matter?"

"Geez Rose, I just need to tell you something. Doesn't mean there's something wrong."

"Well, you look like a Death Eater was after you."

"Ha-ha. Anyways, Scor wanted me to tell you to meet him in the library. Don't ask me why, he just told me to tell you. I don't know, maybe he needs help with his Potions essay. I got to go!" And with that, he ran off down the corridor.

_Well that was odd. And why would Scor need my help with his Potions essay? He's a whiz at Potions. Maybe Al just got the information wrong. But, if Scor says he wants to meet me, it must be important. _With that thought, she headed to the library, her favorite place to be in Hogwarts.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Hey Scor, what are you doing?" Arianna asked Scor after she found him sitting at one of the windows in the corridor.

"Oh, hey RiRi. I was just thinking. This year has really flown by, and there's so much I wanted to do before it ended, but I could never…"

"Never what?" She asked sitting down beside him.

"Oh, it's nothing, it's stupid really."

"Come on Scor, you know me better than that. What's got your wand in a knot?"

"Rose," he sighed.

"So, you like her, but you don't know how to tell her, and you're afraid she'll reject you because you two are friends?"

"Exactly! I mean, she is my best friend, like you and Al, but she's more than that. She's beautiful, smart, and she can be funny when she wants to be, I just don't know how to tell her that she means more to me."

"Well, why don't you tell her exactly what you told me? You need to risk your heart every once in a while. She's never going to know how you feel unless you tell her."

"RiRi, you're absolutely right. I'm going to go tell her right now!" He exclaimed to her, running off down the corridor.

"Scor, if you want to find her, I think I saw her heading to the library!" She shouted out to him. Smiling to herself, she knew the plan was working. As a bonus, she got Scor to admit his true feelings to her. She just gave him a little help in the right direction.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Scorpious got to the libraby and started looking for Rose. He couldn't find her anywhere. _RiRi said she was here. Maybe she's on her way. I'll just find a table and wait for her._ Finding a table viewable from the front door, he sat down and waited patiently, trying to figure out what to say to her.

He and Rose had always been good friend, since their first day at Hogwarts. His father didn't mind that much, except for who her father is. His father respected her mother, Hermione, as well as her Uncle Harry, but he never respected Rose's father, Ron. He honestly didn't know why, and his father would never tell him.

"Scor?" came a female voice. Turning around expecting to see Rose, he saw Marilda Finnigan.

"Oh, hey Marilda. Hey have you seen Rose around?" He asked her. Marilda was in Gryffindor with Rose, and there was a chance she knew where Rose was.

"No, I haven't seen her." He leaned back against the table, looking at the doorway. Marilda walked in front of him and smiled. "Scor, why do you never talk to me?"

"What? I talk to you," he replied, still distracted by looking at the doorway.

"Well you sure don't pay attention to me, like now."

"I'm sorry Marilda, I guess I'm just distracted." _Where was she?_

"It's okay, I understand. You like someone, don't you?"

Startled, he looked at her finally. "How do you know?"

"I can see it in your eyes. Why don't you just tell her?"

"Believe me, I'm working on it," he mumbled.

"Or maybe she needs to make the first move," she said just before she moved in and kissed him. Scorpious was taken aback, but couldn't go anywhere with the table behind him and chairs on both sides of him. And she was kissing him hard. Just then he heard someone squeal and books fall to the floor. Marilda, having heard also, turned around and they both saw Rose standing there, tears running down her face. Suddenly she turned around and ran out of the library.

"Rose! Wait, Rose!" Scor yelled as he ran after her, leaving Marilda standing there confused.

"Mr. Malfoy, there will be no yelling in my library!" Exclaimed Madame Pince as he ran out of the library.

"Rose, please wait! Let me explain!" He said as he caught up to her and grabbed her arm.

"No! Stay away from me Scorpious Malfoy!" She screamed at him.

"Rose, it's not what you think. I don't like Marilda! I like you! That's what I-"

"You like me? You sure have a funny way of showing it! Snogging another girl right in front of me! You have some nerve!"

"Rose, please believe me!" He pleaded.

"No! I can't believe this! I can't believe you would do this, to me!"

"I didn't do this! You're just too stubborn to believe the truth! You're no better than your father! Running away from your true feelings, not caring about how it will affect others! You're such a hypocrite!"

"How dare you say that about my father! At least my father was on the Light side, trying to defeat Voldemort, and wasn't a Death Eater like your father!" She spat at him.

Scor was taken aback by this, and didn't know what to say. He knew his father had made bad choices during the Second War, but he had turned to the Light side in the end, before Voldemort was defeated. How could she say that?

Before he could reply she said, "Just stay away from me Scor! Go back to your girlfriend Marilda! I'm sure you two will be happy together!" With that she ran down the corridor, crying and not caring who saw her. She just wanted to get away from that prat.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"So, now the Weasle and Malfoy despise each other. Who knew they actually had feelings for each other."

"But I thought you over heard them talking about Potter and that mudblood Bell? When are we going to deal with them?"

"I did, and we will take care of them. Eventually."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Here it is! Finally! It took me a while with this chapter, and I hope it meets your satisfaction! =)**

"Albus, what on earth is going on between Scor and Rose?" Arianna asked. They were sitting out by the lake. Both had just come from talking to Rose and Scor, and they were completely lost as to what had happened.

"I don't know. Scor just said that Rose is conceited and won't listen to him. He said he tried to apologize to her, but she wouldn't accept it. He said she said some pretty harsh things to him, but he wouldn't tell me anything else," Albus said. He was truly worried about his best friend and his cousin. They liked each other so much, but something had happened in the library, but neither was talking.

"Rose just said that Scor was a prat, just like his Death Eater father, and that she never wanted to see him again." Arianna had never seen Rose cry, and she had never heard her say anything hateful towards Scor.

"RiRi, we have to figure out what happened and fix this. They are our best friends, we have to help them."

"But what if they don't want our help? We could just end up making things worse. Maybe we should just let them cool off and hopefully they'll come to their senses."

"But why don't we just-"

"Hey Albus, hey Arianna. Have either of you seen Scor?" Turning around to the voice, they saw Marilda Finnigan standing there.

"Uh, no, not for a while. Why?" Albus asked.

"Oh, well we were in the library together, and I wanted to talk to him about what had happened."

Looking at each other with their eyebrows raised, Arianna asked, "Marilda, what exactly did happen?"

Marilda blushed and said, "That's not exactly your business, but Scor and I were…talking, and Rose came in and saw us, and she ran away crying."

"Marilda, what were you talking about with Scor?" Albus asked, standing up.

"As I said, that's none of your business. You can ask Scor if you want, but it's between him and me. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go look for Scor." With that, she turned around and headed back to the castle.

"What was that all about?" Arianna asked.

"I don't know, but I'm going to go find out. You go check on Rose, I'll meet you in the common room later," Albus said before heading off to find Scor.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Scor, I need to know now! What were you and Marilda talking about that would make Rose cry?" Albus demanded. They were in their Slytherin bedroom, and Albus had cast the Muffliato charm so no one would hear them talking.

"Al, it doesn't matter-"

"It bloody well does matter! Rose is my cousin, and just yesterday you told me how much you liked her, and now you two aren't talking at all!"

"Look, I was waiting in the library for Rose, because I wanted to talk to her, and Marilda showed up and was talking to me, and all of a sudden she-" he paused.

"What? She what?"

"She kissed me, alright! And of course at that moment, Rose came in and saw us! I didn't want to kiss Marilda, you know how much I like Rose, and I tried to explain it to Rose, but she wouldn't listen to me!"

Albus was shocked from that revelation about Marilda, he didn't say anything. Finally he said, "Look, let me talk to Rose. Once she understands-"

"No! Al, this is our business, I will try to fix this, but you know Rose. She just needs to calm down first. I will figure this out, somehow."

"Okay, but I should probably mention that Marilda is looking for you, and if you plan on fixing this with Rose, you should probably set things straight with Marilda as well."

Scor sighed deeply. Marilda was the last person he wanted to talk to. This whole mess was her fault to begin with. He didn't want to hurt her feelings, but he couldn't avoid her forever. "Alright, I'll talk to her, but you have to swear you won't talk to Rose about this!"

"Alright, I swear. You're my best friend Scor. You can trust me."

"Thanks mate. Well, I guess I better go find Marilda and get this over with."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Rose, please talk to me. I hate seeing you like this," Arianna said. They were sitting in their bedroom on Rose's bed. Rose wasn't crying, but her face was tear stained, and she was emotionless. Arianna was really concerned about her.

"RiRi, I don't want to talk about it."

"Rose, I'm your best friend. You know you can talk to me about anything."

Rose smiled weakly at her. "I know, and I wish I could, but it just hurts too much right now, you know?"

"Okay, but promise me when you are ready, you will talk to me."

"I promise," Rose said with a small smile. "So, has my dolt of a cousin said anything to you, about you two?" She really just wanted to change the subject, even if it was about her cousin and her best friend's relationship.

"No, and I'm beginning to think he never will. I just don't think he likes me like you think he does. I'll always just be his friend. His weak, simple friend."

"RiRi, don't talk like that! You are not weak and you are far from simple! Al is too much like my Uncle Harry. My Aunt Ginny says that Uncle Harry was just as shy and had a hard time expressing his feelings about her during school. Of course, he was also a bit preoccupied with Voldemort returning and whatnot, but still. Just don't worry, when he's ready, he'll say something to you."

"I hope you're right Rose. Do you want to go for a walk? Maybe down by the lake?"

"Why not, I need to get out of this room before I get claustrophobic."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Scor found Marilda down by the lake reading a book. As soon as she saw him, she closed her book, jumped up, and ran to Scor. She was about to throw her arms around him when he held it hand out to stop her.

"Scor, I've been looking everywhere for you!"

"Yeah, I know. Listen, Marilda, I need to talk to you, about what happened in the library."

"Oh, of course! Listen I know you may be surprised by what I did, trust me, I was too, but I just couldn't take it anymore. You are so nice, and so smart, I just can't help but like you!"

This was definitely not where he wanted this conversation to go. "Listen, Marilda, you are a very nice girl, and I do like, but I just-"

"Oh, I knew it! I just knew that you liked me!" She said as she ran over to him, ignoring his hand and enveloping him in a hug.

Trying to unwrap her arms, he said, "Listen to me Marilda! I like someone else! You are a very nice girl, but I don't like you in that way. I'm sorry."

She looked so stunned and ashamed, and Scor couldn't help but feel bad for her. "Oh, I just thought that- well once you kissed me-I-I'm sorry." She started to cry. Scor had just about enough of these girls crying.

"Look, I'm sorry Marilda. It's not your fault. I should have been clearer when I was talking to you. I would like to be your friend, but I'm afraid that's all we can be."

She looked up at him, with a small smile. "I would like to be friends." She still looked like she would fall apart, so Scor pulled her into a hug. It was the least he could do after all. Little did he know, that their embrace was observed by two girls walking by the lake—one in confusion, the other in furry.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Here is the new chapter, finally! I hope you are pleased with it! I am really enjoying writing this story! For my amazing followers and such, you guys are awesome! I honestly didn't expect to get even this much attention for my story!**

Scor thought that after a few days, Rose would have calmed down. He couldn't have been more wrong. It actually seemed like she was even madder at him, and he didn't know why. When he first hurt her, she would send him glares from across the Great Hall and in class. But now, she acted like he ceased to exist. He was determined to put an end to that.

It was a Friday morning, and Gryffindors had Potions with the Slytherins. All through the class, Scor was lost in his thoughts about how to approach Rose and what he would say. Finally, after the class was over, he made a bee line for the door and waited around the corner. As she walked by, he grabbed her, pulled her back, covered her mouth, and thanked Merlin she was the last one out of the classroom. Pulling her into a deserted classroom, he let her go and shut the door.

"What the bloody hell do you think you're doing?" She screamed at him. She was absolutely livid, and he was the last person she wanted to talk to, let alone see.

"I want to know why you act like I don't exist. I want to know why you hate me so much! Do you know how much it hurts to see that you don't even look at me! At least when you sent glares my way, you knew I was still alive!" He shot back.

"Why does it matter? You have Marilda to fawn over you and notice you!"

"What are you talking about?"

"I saw you at the lake! You two just can't keep your hands off of each other can you? Well I hope you have a wonderful life together, now if you'll excuse me!" She said as she tried to get past him to the door.

"No! You aren't leaving yet, not until we get this settled!"

"You can't tell me what I can and cannot do! I'm not your bloody girlfriend, and I'm sure as hell not your friend either!"

"Rose, why can't you just listen to me for once? I am not with Marilda! She ambushed me in the library! I was waiting for you-"

"I don't want to hear your excuses Scor! Just leave me alone and stay out of my life!"

"Fine! I am through trying to reason with you! You can believe whatever the hell you want! Merlin knows I tried to tell you the truth, but you are just to pig headed and stubborn to listen to me, to anyone! I'm done wasting my time on you!" he shouted, as he stormed out of the classroom, leaving a shocked and hurt Rose behind.

_If that's how she wants to be, fine! I don't know what I was thinking! Maybe father was right, she is a waste of time, and she is just like her father!_

_But why do I still care? Why does it suddenly hurt, knowing that I hurt her?_

_What does it matter? It won't do any good fretting over it. She said she doesn't want me in her life, well that's just fine. I'll stay out of it!_

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Rose, what happened? You disappeared after Potions," Arianna asked. She had been looking everywhere for Rose, and finally found her up in their dorm.

"Scor grabbed me and locked me in a classroom with him screaming at me," she answered lowly. Arianna could tell she had been crying again.

"What did he say?"

"Oh, just coming up with stupid excuses for kissing Marilda and hugging her at the lake. I had to tell him again that I don't want to talk let alone see him again."

Sighing, Arianna walked over and sat on the bed with Rose. She knew Rose was hurting, but she was starting to get on her nerves. Scor had told her himself that he liked Rose, not once had he mentioned Marilda! And Scor was right, Rose wouldn't listen and see reason.

"Rose, I think you are overreacting about this. Scor to-"

"Overreacting?" She screeched, standing up and glaring at Arianna. "Arianna you are supposed to be on my side! You saw for yourself what they were doing down by the lake!"

"Rose they were just hugging! Yeah, it's unusual, but if you would just talk to Scor about it, then you can-"

"No! I am done talking and listening to his excuses! I can't believe you! How dare you take his side in this! You're supposed to be my friend!"

"I am your friend! But Scor is my friend too, and I hate seeing two of my best friends fighting when they both obviously like each other! Why can't you just stop and listen to someone for once!"

"Oh, like you are one to be talking! You won't even tell Albus how you feel about him, and here you are giving me relationship advice! Look in the mirror Arianna! You're such a hypocrite!" She yelled as she ran out of the dorm, leaving Arianna speechless. She had never seen Rose this mad before, and she was mad at her!

Shaking her head, she walked over to her bed and fell face down. Screaming into the pillow, she let all her anger and frustration out. Rose was her best friend, but she wouldn't listen…to anyone! Things were really messed up, and Arianna had no idea how to fix it. Her two best friends were fighting, and now Rose was mad at her.

Sighing, she sat up and her hand rested on an envelope. Picking it up, she had her name on it, but nothing else. Opening it, she read:

_RiRi,_

_We need to talk! Meet me just beyond the edge of the Forbidden Forrest at noon tomorrow, so that we won't be overheard. It's important! _

_Al_

Sighing again, she folded it up and put it in her robes. She hadn't seen Al all day, so she figured he might want to talk to her about Scor and Rose. Leaving her dorm, she headed to the dungeons to try to talk to Scor.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Scor, please talk to me! I hate seeing you and Rose fight, and now she's mad at me because she thinks I'm taking your side in all this." Arianna had found Scor in his dorm. She was sitting on Al's bed, while Scor was sprawled out on his back on his bed.

"RiRi, she won't talk to me, she won't listen to me. I'm done trying." She could barely hear him with the pillow lying over his face.

"So that's it! Three years of friendship thrown down the drain because of a little misunderstanding?"

"A little misunderstanding? RiRi, she hates my guts! I don't know how many times I have tried to explain it all to her, but she's too bloody stubborn to listen!" He said finally sitting up and looking her in the eye. "RiRi, I-I really like Rose, but…this….it bloody hurts!"

"How do you think she is feeling? She's obviously hurt too! You need to _show_ her that you care about her if she won't listen. Smile at her, encourage her, compliment her, _anything!_ Just don't give up!" Seeing Scor shake his head, she mumbled, "Ugh, guys are so clueless!"

"What?"

"Nothing. Look, I'm going to go eat dinner, you coming?"

"No, I'm not that hungry."

"Alright, I'll see you later. Night Scor, and think about what I said," she said as she stood up and walked out of the door. Scor lay back down and tried to think of ways he could _show_ Rose that he cared about her. Both lost in their thoughts, neither noticed that an envelope fell on the floor by Al's bed.

**A/N: Hmmmm...who will find the note? Will anyone even find it? Will Rose ever get over herself? So many questions! Guess you'll just have to wait and see! =)**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hello my lovely readers! So here is the chapter I think I am most proud of! I really hope you enjoy it!**

Saturday, Arianna awoke with a terrible headache. She hadn't slept very well, and this fight between Scor and Rose was really wearing her down. Looking at her clock, she realized she had overslept and was to meet Al in half an hour. She got up, ignoring her headache, showered, and got dressed. She was just leaving the room when she ran into Rose.

"Oh, I'm sorry Rose," she said politely and quietly, afraid of her wrath.

"No, I'm sorry. RiRi, I shouldn't have jumped down your throat like I did, and I'm so sorry. I know you are just trying to help, and you're also stuck in the middle of this, so I am sorry."

Arianna smiled at her. "I hate that two of my best friends are fighting, and the last thing I ever wanted was for you and me to fight too. You're my best friend."

Rose gave her a quick hug. "You're my best friend too. Come on, let's go get some lunch."

"Uh, actually, I can't. I need to be somewhere…" she mumbled.

"Oh? Are you meeting someone?" When she saw Arianna's face turn red, she smiled and continued. "Al perhaps?" She turned even redder and looked away. "Aha! I knew it! Okay, I won't keep you, but you must tell me everything later!" Rose exclaimed. Arianna simply nodded and headed to the doorway. "I'll see you later!" she called as Arianna ran out of the common room.

_I know Al just wants to talk about this deal with Scor and Rose. I know for a fact he doesn't like me like that._

_How do you know? Maybe he does and that's why he sent you a note to meet him in private, instead of telling you to meet him himself._

Shaking off her thoughts, she ran to the Forbidden Forrest to meet Al.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Rose went to lunch with a slightly better attitude. Her and RiRi had made up, and RiRi was meeting with Al. Things were looking up for those two, and Rose couldn't be happier for them. Even though her love life wasn't turning out the way she had wanted, she could learn to live with it. As long as her best friend and favorite cousin were happy, she would be content.

She wondered how long they had been meeting each other secretly. It couldn't have been that long, Rose would have noticed something.

_You have been a bit preoccupied lately._

Okay, so the whole deal with Scor has kept her distant and preoccupied. She had even fallen behind on her schoolwork, which was not like her at all. Even some of the teachers were beginning to notice.

_I just need to stop thinking about Scor and focus on my schoolwork._

The first person she saw in the Great Hall was Al, who was eating alone. _He's probably waiting for Scor._

_Wait, I thought he was meeting Arianna?_

She walked over to the Slytherin table. "Al, what are you doing?"

"That's a pretty dumb question to be asking me Rose. I'm obviously eating. What else would I be doing in the Great Hall during lunch?"

"I thought you were meeting Arianna?"

"Why would I meet with RiRi? I thought she'd be with you as always," he said with a confused look on his face. Looking around, he said, "Where is RiRi?"

"As I said, she was going to go meet up with you! I have no idea where-"

"Al! You need to see this!" Scor shouted, running up to them, causing nearly every head to look their direction, even though he ignored it, or was not aware of it. Rose suddenly got self-conscious with all the stares. Scor threw an envelope at Al.

"Scor, this is RiRI's. It has her name on it," Al said, picking the envelope up.

"I know, but you need to read it, now!" He looked nervous to Rose, and also-scared?

"Scor, what is going on? Why is Al reading RiRi's mail?" Rose demanded. Under normal circumstances, she'd completely ignore him, but she was beyond confused at this point.

"That," he said pointing at the letter Al was now reading, "is supposedly from Al to RiRI, but it's not. It's not-"

"This isn't my handwriting!" Al shouted. He also looked scared. Who the bloody hell is pretending to be me and is meeting Arianna? We need to go! Now!" He said instantly and started running out of the Great Hall, with Scor and Rose following him. They both looked scared, and that scared Rose. _Arianna, I hope you're alright._

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Arianna walked into the Forbidden Forrest. She didn't know how far to walk in, and she had no idea how Al would find her. She walked until she couldn't see Hagrids hut and waited, figuring if she stayed in one spot, it'd be easier for Al to find her.

She heard a twig snap and she became alert. She held her wand tightly in her hand. She told herself it was just an animal or Al, but something felt off. Something wasn't right.

"A-Al? Is that you?" she said quietly.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" came a deep voice to her right, that gave Arianna shivers. That definitely wasn't Al, but the voice sounded so familiar. She couldn't see anyone though.

"Why, it's the Mudblood, Bell. Where are your pathetic friends? Did they finally realize you're nothing? A waste of space and air?" came a female voice to the left of her. It sounded familiar also, but she couldn't place it, and she still couldn't see them.

"What about your boyfriend, Potter? Oh that's right! He's not your boyfriend. He just feels sorry for you, because you're too weak to defend yourself. You're too simple, too pathetic," came another voice from directly in front of her.

She didn't say anything, because she knew her fear would be known just by speaking, and she didn't want to show whoever it was that she was afraid. _I'm not weak! Don't listen to them!_

"You know, I even heard Potter telling Malfoy that he couldn't even stand the sight of you; that you're like a leech to him! You just won't leave him alone," said the female voice.

"No! You're lying!" Arianna shouted. She was close to tears now, but she refused to cry in front of them. "Sh-show your faces cowards!"

"Cowards?" the one in front of her sneered.

"I see you need to be taught a lesson Mudblood." Before Arianna could react, she was hit with a stunning jinx. Hitting the ground hard, unable to move, she saw three hooded figures come towards her.

"Please, let me go," she pleaded. Her tears were now flowing freely. She was scared, and she knew they would hurt her.

"No, I don't think so. You see Mudblood, you need to know your place in this world. Crucio!"

The pain was so intense, so all-consuming, that she no longer knew where she was... white-hot knives were piercing every inch of her skin, her head was surely going to burst with pain; she was screaming more loudly than she'd ever screamed in her life. They ended the curse, but she was in so much agony, she could barely even breathe. She was then kicked and hit with some curses that cut into her skin. Compared to being tortured, this pain was nothing. She was too numb from the cruciatus curse.

"Have an idea of where you stand now Mudblood? Crucio!"

Again, she screamed because the pain was even more intense. She cried and screamed for anyone to hear to, to save her. They ended the curse again, but she was unable to move. She opened her eyes and saw them arguing, just before she blacked out.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Al, where are we going?" Rose yelled, gasping for air. She ran behind them out of the castle, onto the grounds.

"To the Forbidden Forrest, where-"

AHHHHHHHHH!

Scor was cut off by a scream. They all stopped dead in their tracks and looked at each other.

"W-was that-"Rose stuttered.

"Arianna!" Al yelled. He ran to the forrest as fast as he could. He didn't even look to see if Scor and Rose were following him. He had to get to Arianna fast. Her scream had ended, but he could still hear it in his head. _Merlin please let her be alright!_

He stopped just inside the forrest. He had no idea where to go now; he had no idea where she would be. Maybe if he just-

AHHHHHHHHHH!

Immediately he followed her scream. It ripped through him like a thousand knives hearing her scream, and it scared him. _She has to be okay! I couldn't bear it if she-_

His thoughts were cut off when he came to clearing. What he saw made his heart drop. Lying on the ground, covered in dirt, cuts, bruises, and blood, was an unconscious Arianna.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: So, so sorry it has taken me so long to get this next chapter up! Things have been crazy lately, and I've been getting moved into my new house, which has no internet, so I have to wait till I get a chance at work to upload. So please be patient with me. Once I get my internet, I will make it up to you all! This chapter was hard for me to write, and I'm not exactly sure why. Please leave me reviews and your comments, I love to hear from you!**

"Al, Scorpious, Rose, I need you to tell me everything you know," Harry said to them. They were sitting in McGonagall's office. Ron, Hermione, and Draco were there as well; having been called by McGonagall after Rose had informed her of Arianna.

"I told you dad! Rose told me I was supposed to be meeting Arianna, but I had no clue what she was talking about. Then Scor came in and gave me this letter that was addressed to Arianna, but was supposedly from me," he said handing him the letter. "Then we ran to the forrest as fast as we could, and we heard her screaming. When I found her she was unconscious a-and….." he faltered. He was on the verge of tears. His best friend, who he really liked could have died. None of the adults were telling them what had really happened to her, and he just wanted to be in the hospital wing with her. He needed to make sure she was alright, that she was going to make it.

"Scorpious, where did you get this letter?" Harry asked him.

"Potter, are you insinuating that my son wrote that letter?" Draco snapped at him.

"No, I'm simply asking him where he got the letter. But it is suspicious that it was addressed to Miss Bell, but he ends up having it."

Draco was about to say something, but was cut off by Hermione. "Honestly! A young girl has been attacked, and we can't figure out what happened with you two arguing with each other!"

After a few minutes of silence, Scorpious spoke. "Mr. Potter, Arianna had been in my room. We were talking, and it must have been in her robes and it must have fallen out onto the floor. When I was going down to lunch to meet Al, I saw it lying on the floor by Al's bed, which was where Arianna had been sitting."

"And why did you open it?" Harry asked calmly.

"Well, I didn't at first. I figured I'd give it to her when I saw her in the Great Hall, but I had a weird feeling when I grabbed it. I can't really explain it, but I decided to read it. After reading it, I ran to the Great Hall to find Al, because I knew it wasn't from him."

"Okay, well you did well Scorpious. It probably would have been safer for you three to have given this to Professor McGonagall. You three could have seriously been injured as well," Harry informed them.

"Well, they are our children, Harry. Did you really expect them not to follow in our footsteps?" Ron put in, earning a slap in the arm from Hermione.

"Ronald, that's no excuse!"

"I'm just saying! I mean we did have a knack for –"

"Dad, can we go see Arianna?" Al interrupted. He really didn't want to hear their parents argue. He just wanted to go see Arianna, needed to go see her.

Nodding his head, Harry said, "Yeah, I'll come find you before I leave."

Standing up, Al, Scor, and Rose walked out of the office, with the adults whispering about the situation.

"Potter, are you going to want to speak to Miss Bell?" McGonagall asked.

"I'd like to Professor, but with the magnitude of the torture she experienced, it may be awhile before she is strong enough to wake, let along speak about it."

"Harry, would it be alright if I talked to her?" Hermione asked him.

There seemed to be a silent conversation going on between them to the others in the room. Finally, Harry nodded. "That might be best. She'd probably feel more comfortable talking about it to someone who has experienced it as well," he said quietly.

"Professor, would it be alright if I stay here until she wakes up?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, that would be quite alright. I'll make sure we get a bedroom set up for you," she said.

"Potter, do you think it was a student, or someone else?" Draco asked quietly.

"I honestly don't know. Do any of you know if our kids have anyone who hates them?"

They all shook their heads. "I'll talk to the teachers, and see if they have noticed anything," McGonagall said.

"Well, it's a start. I guess we should go see how Miss Bell is doing, and the children," Harry said. They all nodded, not trusting their voices. They were scared for their children. They had survived a war, won the war so that their children would not have to live in fear of prejudices. But it seemed like it was all for naught.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Is she going to be okay?" Rose asked. Her and the boys were sitting around Arianna in the hospital wing. She was sitting on one side of her, holding her hand, Al and Scor were sitting on Arianna's other side, with Al holding her hand in his.

"Madame Pomfrey said she will be," Scor said quietly.

"What happened to her? Who would do something like this to her?" Al finally said. Why would anyone want to hurt her? She was the nicest person he had ever met. She never once thought about herself always had a smile on her face that could brighten any room.

"Al, I know what you're thinking, and this is in no way your fault," Rose said looking at him.

Looking up for the first time, he said, "How can you say that Rose? She thought she was going to meet me, only to have some coward, some sick, psychotic coward do this to her!"

"Yes, he did this to her! Not you! Al, this isn't your fault!"

"She's right, Al. Whoever did this to her, it's their fau-"

"Oh shut it Scor! You're just agreeing with her because you want to get on her good side again!" Albus spat back at him. He was too angry at the one responsible for harming Arianna; he was losing his patience with his friends too. Sighing, he said, "I'm sorry, I just-I just want –"

"I know Al. We will find out who did this to her, but we can't do that if we keep arguing and blaming ourselves," Scor said, laying a hand on Al's shoulder for comfort.

Looking back at Arianna, Al said nothing. He didn't trust his voice to speak. He had never been so scared or angry in his life. Someone harmed his best friend, the girl he couldn't stop thinking about, the girl who always made him smile. And now she was lying on this bed, not moving, not smiling, and covered in bruises, cuts, and bandages. But even now, Al thought she looked just as beautiful. Not even noticing their parents walking into the hospital wing, he let the tears he'd been holding back flow down his face.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: So, still no internet at my house. Hopefully sometime this week or next. I ended up rewriting this chapter 3 times, I hope you are pleased with it. Enjoy!**

It was two days before Arianna woke up, and in those two days, Albus rarely left her side. He wanted to be there when she woke up; he wanted to be the first one she saw. His father had spoken to Madame Pomfrey and McGonagall and they allowed him to stay with Arianna.

Albus was sitting by her, about to doze off, when he heard her mumble something. That was the first sound she had made since they brought her to the hospital wing; she hadn't even moved. Sitting up, he grabbed her hand. "Arianna? Can you hear me?" he whispered to her.

She didn't make a sound, and she didn't move, but he knew he heard something. She looked so beautiful and peaceful lying there, with her long brown hair splayed out on her pillow, her face looked relaxed, and the bruises and cuts were already healing.

"Hey Al, we brought your homework," Scor said as he and Rose walked into the hospital wing. Since Arianna was attacked, they had started talking again, but Al could tell Rose was only doing it because of Arianna. She would need all of her friends when she woke up.

"Scor, Rose, she mumbled something! I know she did!"

Running over, they stopped at her bed, looking longingly at her, waiting for her to move or say something. "Al, I don't think—"

"Rose, I know what I heard, and it was Arianna. Come on RiRi, please, say something." There was still nothing. He knew he wasn't going crazy. "RiRi, if you can hear me, can you squeeze my hand?"

They all looked at their clasped hands, waiting for a sign. Al closed his eyes, and laid his head on her bed, when he felt the slightest pressure squeeze his hand. Snapping his head up, his eyes wide, he looked at Arianna. "RiRi, you can hear me! Please wake up, we miss you. You're safe now, we won't let anyone hurt you."

"A-Al?" She whispered so quietly, and hoarsely from no use, they barely heard her.

"RiRi! Oh thank Merlin!" Scor exclaimed. Rose was so overcome with emotions, she simply stood there smiling at Arianna, with tears running down her face.

Arianna opened her eyes slowly, and when her eyes fell on Albus, she smiled softly. "Hey Al."

Albus and the others were so overcome with joy, they simply smiled at her, with tears running down all their faces.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Al?"

"Yeah RiRi?"

"Madame Pomfrey says someone wants to talk to me….about what happened to me."

Al looked at her, and saw that she was struggling with what she was wanting to say. Her eyes were beginning to water, and she wasn't looking at him. "RiRi, we just want to find out what happened to you."

"Al, I can't relive what happened to me. It was unbearable and I-I don't know if I can…I don't know if I can even talk about it." Her tears were now falling down her face.

Taking her hand in his, Al said, "RiRi, I know it must hurt to remember what happened. But we have to find out who did this to you."

"I know, I guess I just want…well, would you…would you stay with me when I tell them?" She asked looking up at him.

Al nodded and gripped her hand tighter. "I'll be here with you the entire time."

"Thanks Al."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Arianna? My name is Hermione, I am Al's aunt."

"Hello, it's nice to meet you."

Arianna was glad it was only Al's aunt who came to talk to her. She knew it would be hard enough to talk to one person about what happened to her. Hermione sat on the chair by Arianna's bed, and looked at Al, who was sitting on the bed beside Arianna.

"Hey, Aunt Hermione. RiRi asked if I could stay with her," he clarified. Nodding her head, she looked back to Arianna.

"Now Arianna, I want you to know that you can tell me anything and everything. I know that it may hurt you even more to talk about it, but in order for us to find who hurt you, we need you to tell us everything you remember. But if you start to feel overwhelmed and need to stop, please don't over exert yourself."

After a few minutes of silence, Arianna finally started talking. She told Hermione of the letter addressed to her, which was supposedly from Al, of walking into the forrest, hearing voices that sounded familiar, but she couldn't see their faces or remember where she had heard them. She told her what they had said to her and how they taunted her. At this point, Al squeezed her hand, angry at what they said to her and called her. _She is anything but weak and pathetic! _She then told Hermione about being stunned and then three hooded figures coming out of the trees. Then, with a wavering voice, she told her about being crucioed multiple times, being kicked and hit with other curses, and then finally blacking out. Al was beyond furious and wanted nothing more than to inflict the same pain on them as they had her.

Hermione thanked Arianna and started to walk away. "Miss Hermione? Do the nightmares and pain ever go away?" Arianna asked.

Hermione stopped and turned back to her. Sighing, she went back to the bedside. "Arianna, I'm going to tell you something that happened to me. Whether it will bring comfort to you, I don't know, but you are not alone. During the war, Al's father, my husband and I were captured and brought to some Death Eaters. They took Harry and Ron down to the cellar but kept me upstairs. One Death Eater had a particular dislike for my kind—our kind—and she tortured me also. I was crucioed multiple times, but I never broke. She then did this to me," she paused, rolling up her left sleeve, showing a scar on her forearm. _MUDBLOOD_. "She carved this into my skin to mark me for the rest of my life, so that everyone would know what I _really_ was. But she never broke me. For years I have had nightmares about that day. But it brings me comfort seeing my children, my nieces and nephews, and their friends, living in a world free of the prejudices and greedy power that corrupted this world and destroyed many lives."

Arianna nodded her head, completely bewildered by what she had just said. _How could someone ever do that to someone as nice as she is? _Al was just as surprised as Arianna. His parents and aunts and uncles rarely told them anything about what happened during the war. It almost made him sick knowing someone had tortured his aunt and carved that word into her skin; it was something she had to live with for the rest of her life.

Hermione smiled at them and started walking away but was stopped by Arianna again. "Miss Hermione, may I ask who did that to you? Was she captured?"

After a moment's hesitation, she said, "Bellatrix Lestrange. She wasn't captured; she was killed by my mother in law, just before the war ended." She then walked out of the hospital wing, leaving two confused, curious, and bewildered children behind.

**A/N: What did ya think? Did I do alright with Hermione explaining about her torture? R&R! You guys are awesome!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: So sorry it took so long to get this next chapter up! Hope you'll forgive me and I hope you enjoy it!**

"So, my mum was tortured just like Arianna was? _And _someone carved into her arm?" Rose asked quietly. Arianna had been released the following day, and they were all now sitting outside by the lake, discussing what Rose's mother had told Arianna and Al.

"Yeah, and she showed us her arm. I can't believe anyone could do that, especially to her," Arianna said.

"It makes my blood boil!" Al spat. "Knowing someone could do that to her, and she has to live with it for the rest of her life!" Al was beyond furious after Aunt Hermione told them her story. It only added on to his hate for whoever had tortured Arianna.

"Maybe that's why our parents don't talk about the war. I mean, it's so horrifying, and they went through a lot," Rose stated. When Al and Arianna had told her about what her mum had said, she couldn't believe it. Her mum was always so strong, independent; but looking back now, she realized her mum had always worn long sleeved shirts or jackets, despite what the weather was.

"Scor, what about you? Have your parents told you much about the war?" Arianna asked. Scor hadn't said much since they relayed Hermione's story.

"No, except the basics. That your-," he said while looking at Al and Rose, "parents defeated Voldemort during the Battle of Hogwarts, and just that a lot of good people died." Hearing about what happened to Rose's mum had hit Scor hard, and only he knew why.

"Al, who did she say did it to her?" Rose asked.

"Bellatrix Lestrange."

And that was why. Scor had done some digging in the Malfoy library when his parents wouldn't tell him anything about their family or the war. He had to dig hard, but he had found a few names of relatives that had been alive during the war, and Bellatrix Lestrange was one of them. She had been his father's aunt, and Scor had finally gotten the courage to ask his grand mum about her. With reluctance, she told Scorpious about her estranged sister, and all the terrible things she did. He was ashamed to be related to her, and this was why it hit him hard. He cared about Rose deeply, and he saw how much it hurt her when she found out about her mum.

"Maybe the library was something on the war, things we haven't been told about, and we can find out more about this Bellatrix," Rose said. She wanted to find out what kind of woman, what kind of human being could actually do something like that to her mother. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Scor flinch. "Scor?"

Sighing, he decided to tell them all that he knew. "I know who she is, but I want you to know that I didn't learn this from my parents. I had to do some digging myself and only after begging my grand mum to tell me more." He looked at each of them and saw the interest and suspicion in them. Looking back at the ground, he said, "She was my father's aunt, my grand mum's sister."

"What?!" Rose screeched. He had been expecting it.

"Rose, I swear I didn't know she did that to your mum! My grand mum didn't say anything about it! I only found her name in one of the family books in our library, and I knew I couldn't go to my parents, because they absolutely refuse to tell me anything about the war!"

Rose was on the verge of tears, and she wasn't sure why. Possibly learning that her best friend, the boy she liked so much, was related to the woman who had branded and tortured her mother. Arianna put her arms around her to comfort her.

"Scor, what did your grand mum tell you about her?" Al asked.

"She told me that she was a devout follower of Voldemort that she was basically his second in command, until my grandfather failed at the Department of Mysteries Battle, and my entire family was outcast and basically prisoners in their own home. She said she was notorious for using the Cruciatus curse, and had killed so many people. She wouldn't tell me anything else." After a few moments of silence, Arianna spoke up.

"What was the 'Department of Mysteries Battle?' I haven't heard of it."

"I haven't either," Scor said.

"We really need to find out more about what happened with our parents during the war. Obviously there are still people like the Death Eaters around, because they attacked Arianna because of her blood status. Maybe knowing more about the war, can somehow help us figure out who attacked her," Al said.

"But Al, you know our parents won't tell us anything," Rose said.

"What about Uncle George?"

"Al, Uncle Fred died in the Battle of Hogwarts. I really doubt Uncle George is going to want to talk about it. I can tell how much it hurts him, even at just the mention of Uncle Fred."

"But it's worth a try Rose," Al pleaded.

After a moment's hesitation, she said, "Okay, how about we try to find as much information on it in the library. If we come up with nothing, _then_ we'll talk to Uncle George."

"What are you going to talk to Uncle George about?"

All four heads whipped around and saw James Potter, Teddy Lupin, and Fred Weasley II, standing behind them, with their arms crossed.

"What are you doing here James?" Al asked.

"Well for your information, I go to school here. Now, I'll repeat myself, and I do hope you will answer us this time. What are you going to ask Uncle George?"

"That's none of your business!" Al shouted at him.

"Maybe not, but it's my business," Fred said.

"Oh good grief, maybe they can help us Al!" Rose said, walking over to Al to calm him down. Looking back at James, Teddy, and Fred, she said, "Do any of you know what exactly our parents went through during the Second War?"

James' eyebrows shot up, Teddy's eyes opened wide, and Fred's mouth dropped open.

"Why exactly are you asking?" Teddy asked.

"Because someone tortured my mum and carved a degrading word into her arm that she has to live with for the rest of her life! Someone tortured Arianna, and we might be able to figure out more about who did it if we knew more about the war!" Rose said. She was angry, and everyone could tell by the way her hair cackled and her hands bunched up by her sides.

"What? Who tortured Aunt Hermione? What did they carve into her arm?" Fred asked.

"We tell you nothing until you tell us something," Scor said.

"Look, Al, you know dad won't tell any of us about what happened, and I very highly doubt he told Teddy anything either, because he's like a son to him," James said. Teddy nodded, agreeing with James.

Everyone looked to Fred, who looked like he wanted to be anywhere but there. "My parents won't tell me anything either. I just know that Uncle Harry defeated Voldemort, and my Uncle Fred died in the final battle here at Hogwarts."

"Look, let us help you. We'll tell you everything we know, and you tell us everything you know. We'll cover more ground that way. I'd like to know more about the war and what happened. It's not right that Uncle Harry and everyone is keeping this hidden from us. I lost both of my parents in that battle, but I can't even get a real understanding as to what exactly happened and or events led up to it. And if this will help find whoever hurt Arianna, I say you need us." Teddy said.

Looking at the others, Rose said, "Alright, you guys are in. We're going to look through the library first to find whatever we can. Then we'll go to Uncle George."

"But I just said my dad won't tell me anything," Fred said.

"Fred, trust me. Once he realizes why we are asking him-" Rose said while looking at Arianna, "he will tell us. I know he will."

"Alright, let's get started," James said, rubbing his hands together, with a mischievous grin on his face.

**A/N: I wasn't sure how much I wanted young Fred to know about everything that happened, but I decided to have him be in the dark like the others. Why? You'll see! Until next time!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Here it is-the next chapter! This is kind of a filler chapter, and I have used bits from Order of the Phoenix and The Half Blood Prince. I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint. Enjoy!**

They had occupied the library, searching for anything about the war. Rose had wanted to ask Madame Grey, but the others didn't think it'd be a good idea. "She may tell McGonagall, who will tell our parents," James told her. With reluctance, she agreed, and they set to work.

Five hours later, they were all sitting around a table, with book stacking up over their heads, they couldn't see each other.

"Alright, I say we go to Uncle George," James said, tossing a book on the discard pile.

"I agree! I've gone over my quota for books to read in a day, and it's not good for my reputation," Fred said.

"Yeah, I'm really wondering how anyone could stay in the library for long periods of time," James said pointedly, looking at Rose. They were both so much like Uncle George, it scared her.

Rolling her eyes, she said, "Alright, let's see what we _have_ found out. Anyone?"

"I found out a bit about the Department of Mysteries Battle. Actually I guess it's mostly about Voldemort returning," Arianna said. Holding up a big book, she flipped through and started reading:

"_**In a brief statement Friday night, Minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge confirmed that He-Who-Must-Not-Be Named has returned to this country and is active once more.**_

'_**It is with great regret that I must confirm that the wizard styling himself Lord—well you know who I mean—is alive and among us again,' said Fudge, looking tired and flustered as he addressed reporters. 'It is with almost equal regret that we report the mass revolt of the dementors of Azkaban, who have shown themselves averse to continuing in the Ministry's employ. We believe that the dementors are currently taking direction from Lord—Thingy.**_

'_**We urge the magical population to remain vigilant. The Ministry is currently publishing guides to elementary home and personal defense that will be delivered free to all Wizarding homes within the coming month.'**_

_**The Minister's statement was met with dismay and alarm from the Wizarding community, which as recently as last Wednesday was receiving Ministry assurance that there was "no truth whatsoever in these persistent rumors that You-Know-Who is operating amongst us once more."**_

_**Details of the events that led to the Ministry turnaround are still hazy, though it is believed that He-Who-Must-Not-Be Named and a select band of followers (known as Death Eaters) gained entry to the Ministry of Magic itself on Thursday evening.**_

_**Albus Dumbledore, newly reinstated headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, reinstated member of the International Confederation of Wizards, and reinstated Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, was unavailable for comment last night. He has insisted for a year that You-Know-Who was not dead, as was widely hoped and believed, but recruiting followers once more for a fresh attempt to seize power. Meanwhile the Boy Who Lived—" **__(Order of the Phoenix, pg 845-846)_

"-and that's where it ends. It is from the Daily Prophet, but it looks like the rest was torn away."

"Well, that's something," Rose said.

"What do you mean? That tells us nothing," Al said.

"Something happened at the Department of Mysteries. Something drew Voldemort and his Death Eaters there. And Uncle Harry must have been there, otherwise, why mention him in the article at all?"

"Um, maybe because he is the Boy Who Lived," James said.

"That doesn't matter, James. He was there, and I bet you anything our parents were there too."

"Well I found something that kind of tells what happened," Scor said. Digging around, he found a copy of the Daily Prophet and read:

"_**Rumors continue to fly about the mysterious recent disturbance at the Ministry of Magic, during which He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Names was sighted once more. **_

'_**We're not allowed to talk about it, don't ask me anything,' said one agitated Obliviator, who refused to give his name as he left the Ministry last night.**_

_**Nevertheless, highly placed sources within the Ministry have confirmed that the disturbance centered on the fabled Hall of Prophecy." **__(The Half Blood Prince, pg 39)._

Rose gasped, and everyone looked on in confusion.

"Hall of Prophecy? Is that located in the Department of Mysteries?" Al asked.

"No one knows, it's the Department of _Mysteries_. But that would explain why they were there. I mean, it must have been a prophecy about Uncle Harry, and he went to retrieve it before it fell into the hands of Voldemort," Rose said.

"But there was a _battle_ at the Department of Mysteries. So the battle happened because of the prophecy?" James asked.

"It must have!" Rose exclaimed.

"Alright, but that still doesn't tell us a lot," Teddy said. After a few minutes he said, "Wait!" Standing up, he ran to one of the aisles of books.

"What's got his knickers in a twist?" Scor asked.

Before anyone could answer, Teddy came running back with a big book in his hands. Everyone looked at him confused except for Rose, who looked like she had gotten a bookstore for Christmas. "Teddy, you're a genius!"

"It's been known to happen," he smirked.

"Can someone please explain what is happening," Fred said.

"This is the newest edition of _Hogwarts: A History_!" Rose exclaimed, expecting everyone to understand immediately. They all stared at her with blank looks. "The final battle took place here at Hogwarts, so there has to be something in here about what happened!" Finally understanding, they smiled.

"Of course! I knew that," James said.

"Sure you did, that's why you were sitting there with a dumbfounded expression on your face," Fred said.

"Oi! You were too!" James snapped back.

"Boys! Please!" Rose said firmly. They both shut up, knowing what their cousin was like when she got frustrated with them.

"What's it say Rose?" Al asked impatiently.

"Well, it has all the same things as the old edition does, but…oh! Here's something! _Dolores Umbridge, the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts was placed there by the Ministry of Magic, to observe and control the possibility of an army being trained under the headmaster Albus Dumbledore. Unknown to her and her Inquisitorial Squad, Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived, started a secret group called 'Dumbledore's Army,' _"That's so cool!"James, Teddy, and Fred all exclaimed together, '_to teach the students defensive spells, as they were not learning anything under Dolores Umbridge. When discovered, Albus Dumbledore fled Hogwarts, escaping arrest and imprisonment in the wizarding prison, Azkaban. Members of Dumbledore's Army later went to the Department of Mysteries to retrieve a prophecy, which had been made about Harry Potter and Lord Voldemort. No one knows what the prophecy said, because it was destroyed during the battle at the Department of Mysteries between Dumbledore's Army, The Order of the Phoenix, and the Death Eaters."_

"What the bloody hell is the Order of the Phoenix?" Al said.

"Dumbledore's Army! Uncle Harry did that?" Fred exclaimed.

"So the battle was over the prophecy!" said Scor.

"Rose, does it say anything else?" Arianna asked.

"Hm, well, it tell of Dumbledore's death. Oh! Here it is! _The Battle of Hogwarts was the final point in the Second Wizarding War. Knowing that Harry Potter—the boy who lived, and who had been missing for a year—was at the school, Voldemort and his followers—Death Eaters—arrived at the school, demanding that Harry Potter give himself up so no harm would come to the students and faculty at Hogwarts. Knowing that this was false, the students, faculty, and members of the Order of the Phoenix prepared for battle. As the battle commenced, Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, and Hermione Granger, had reportedly gone missing for a while. As to their whereabouts, no one is for sure, as they refused to divulge in what they were doing, only that it was necessary to defeat Voldemort. Many lives were lost during the first part of the battle, and Voldemort called off his Death Eaters. He then spoke directly to Harry Potter, telling him that he had let his friends die to protect him, and that he was to go to the Forbidden Forest. At the time, no one knew that Harry Potter had indeed gone into the Forbidden Forest and had faced Voldemort again. When faced with Voldemort, he was killed with the killing curse. When Voldemort and his followers arrived back at the castle, Harry Potter was lying in the arms of Hagrid, Hogwarts gamekeeper, and was presumed dead. Voldemort had implied as much, and demanded that everyone was to follow him. Neville Longbottom, a friend to Harry Potter and a member of Dumbledore's Army, came forward and sliced the head of Voldemort's snake, with the Sword of Gryffindor. After he did this heroic act, Harry Potter had seemingly disappeared, but suddenly was revealed. Harry Potter and Voldemort faced each other for the last time, and in the end, Harry Potter was victorious, and saved Hogwarts and the wizarding world. For a list of lives lost, see page 902."_

"Well, that was a lot of information, but a lot of it we already knew," Teddy said.

"Well it said that Harry, Ron, and Hermione disappeared when the battle first started. Where did they go?" Scor asked.

"It doesn't say. Only that it was necessary to defeat Voldemort," Rose read.

"Okay, so we have figured out some of the main points. There was a Battle of the Department of Mysteries, over a prophecy about my dad. As to whom all was there, we don't know," James said.

"Right, and of course we all know about the Battle of Hogwarts, but we don't know why they disappeared during the battle, or why they were missing for a year," Fred said.

"Did anyone know that my dad died facing Voldemort in the forest?" Al asked.

"Well, obviously he didn't die, because he had us, and he's still breathing as far as I know," James joked.

"Well, he obviously did die, because it said he was killed with the killing curse!" Al shot back.

"So, he's survived the killing curse twice?" Teddy asked.

"How is that even possible?" Arianna asked.

"I don't know. Technically, it's not possible, but Uncle Harry did survive it once when he was one. Why not again when he was 17?" Rose said doubtfully. She wasn't completely sure how it was possible, and had no answers at all.

"Alright, so I think we've figured out all we can. So we need to ask Uncle George if he knows the answers to our questions," James said, after a few minutes of silence.

"Agreed. Fred, can you send him an owl, and see if he can meet us in Hogsmead next weekend?" Rose asked.

"Yeah, where do you want to meet him at?"

"Let's meet at the Hog's Head. No one ever goes there, and we don't want everyone overhearing our conversation."

"Rose, how is this going to help find out who hurt me?" Arianna asked.

"I don't know, but we will find out! And I know Uncle George will help, even if his answers don't help us."

"Don't worry, RiRi, we got your back. We won't let anything happen to you," Scor said, throwing his arm around her shoulders.

"Yeah, you're safe with us, and we promise you won't get hurt," Al said, putting his arm around her waist. Arianna blushed and looked at her feet. Since her attack, her and Al had been very close, and she was really enjoying it.

"Thank you," she said shyly.

"Alright, enough of this mushy, gushy stuff. Who's hungry?" James said, grinning at his little brother.

Al glared at James, but Arianna could help but giggle. "Always thinking of your stomach, James!"

"Hey, I'm a growing boy, and I need to be fed regularly."

"Yeah, if he isn't then he gets cranky," Teddy said.

"I don't understand how Myra puts up with you, honestly," Fred said, smirking.

"I'm just overly handsome, and clever."

"No, I think she feels sorry for you," Fred said.

"That hurt Freddie! I'm tempted to make a remark about Michaela."

"Michaela? Michaela Wood? Oh Fred, she is way out of your league!" Teddy laughed.

"Oi! Just you wait! She'll take a notice to me one of these days!"

"Hey! I thought we were going to go eat!" Rose said impatiently.

"Alright, sheesh! You are such a Weasley!" Teddy exclaimed, earning him a slap on the head.

**A/N: Yay? Nay? I actually enjoyed this chapter, and I was excited to get more James, Teddy, and Fred in on the story. Let me know what you think! R&R!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Here is the next chapter! It is another filler mostly, and I hope it turned out alright. I'm not sure I'm completely satisfied with it, but I hope you enjoy it!**

They were all gathered in the Hogs Head around a table in the corner. It was close to Christmas holidays, and Hogsmead was full of students and families doing Christmas shopping. They were waiting for Uncle George to show up, and Albus was getting nervous. Even though they were the only ones in the Hogs Head, every creak or noise he heard made him jumpy.

"Al, seriously, if you don't stop jumping, I'm going to body bind you to your chair," James threatened.

"I'm sorry. It's just, what if someone overhears us? Then we may never find out who hurt RiRi."

"Al, no one is here," Scorp pointed out, waving his arms around to show Al how empty the place was.

"Well, is that what I am? No one? Maybe I should just go back to work then," a voice said behind them. All of them jumped, but relaxed once they saw it was George.

"Uncle George! Thank you so much for coming! We missed you!" Rose said, running up to hug him.

"Yes, I'm sure that's why you all asked me to meet you, because you missed your incredibly handsome and talented uncle," he joked.

"Well, we did have another reason," Rose said. After taking their seats, George ordered a butterbeer for himself and settled in.

"Alright, to what do I owe the honor of your request of my presence?" He asked, looking around the table.

"Well, we wanted to ask you some questions, dad," said Fred.

"Alright, what questions?"

They all looked around at each other, finally looking at Rose. Sighing, Rose said quietly, "Well, let's start with the Battle of the Department of Mysteries."

Everyone looked at George, who was gaping at them all. "Why do you want to know that?"

"Mr. Weasley, Arianna was tortured and hurt a few weeks back. We want to find out who hurt her, and we feel like the only way we can find that out is to learn everything we can about what happened during the Second Wizarding War," Scorpious said.

"Uncle George, after she was hurt, mum told her and Al that she had been tortured and had something carved into her," Rose said.

"How is all of what happened supposed to help you find out who hurt Arianna?" George asked calmly.

"We don't know, but there has to be something. We know about the Death Eaters, and maybe they had children and they are following in their parents footsteps," Teddy said.

"But you and our parents can't keep us in the dark! It may be your past, but we are part of it too, we're your kids! Everyone knows about our parents, and we feel like they know more than we do!" Al exclaimed.

Sighing, George leaned back in his chair. He knew that eventually they would all ask about what had happened. Honestly, he thought they should have been told before going to school so they would be prepared. Running his hands through his red hair, he leaned forward and rested his arms on the table. "Alright, I will tell you the basics. You are still young for the more gruesome parts, and quite frankly, so were we. Alright, you all know that Harry and his parents went into hiding. Well Voldemort found them and killed his parents and tried to kill Harry, only it didn't work. It backfired and destroyed Voldemort; at least everyone thought it did. Harry lived, but Voldemort disappeared. During Harry's fourth year at Hogwarts, Voldemort returned, but no one believed Harry or Dumbledore. During Harry's fifth year, the Ministry placed Umbridge at Hogwarts to basically reign it in. The Ministry believed Dumbledore was preparing an army to overtake it, which was hogwash."

"Umbridge? Oh yes! She was the DADA teacher, but the students weren't really learning defensive spells, so Uncle Harry started that group called Dumbledore's Army," Rose exclaimed excitedly.

"Yes, but Dumbledore didn't know about the DA. Anyways, Harry had….well, I guess a vision of his godfather, Sirius being tortured in the Department of Mysteries, so he and a few of us in the DA went to London to the Ministry of Magic. When we got into the Department of Mysteries, we found the-"

"Hall of Prophecy!" Rose interrupted.

"Rose, please let Uncle George talk. We know you know it all, but just this once, keep your know-it-all knowledge to yourself for a bit," James said. Rose stuck her tongue out at him, before looking back to her uncle.

After chuckling for a bit, George continued, "Anyways, we found that Sirius wasn't there, but some Death Eaters were there. They were after a prophecy, or Voldemort was, but they needed Harry to get it, because it was made about him. Anyways, we fought each other so they couldn't get the prophecy. The Order showed up and we continued fighting but the prophecy ended up getting destroyed and Sirius got killed by his cousin, Bellatrix."

"Bellatrix? She was Sirius' cousin?" Scorpious asked.

"Yeah, but I doubt she really cared. She was a bloodthirsty witch, didn't care who got killed, even if it was one of her own," George said. Seeing how uncomfortable Scorpious looked he continued. "Anyways, Voldemort had showed up and tried taking over Harry somehow, but Dumbledore fought him and prevented that. Then some ministry members showed up and saw Voldemort before he vanished."

After a few moments, James asked, "So, does anyone know what the prophecy had said?"

"Well, your dad did and I reckon Dumbledore did. I'm sure Harry told your mum and dad," he said while looking at Rose, "but I couldn't tell you for sure what it was. That's something you'd have to ask your dad."

"Okay, so what all happened right up to the battle at Hogwarts? Dad and Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione were gone for almost a year before returning to Hogwarts for the final battle. Where were they?" Al asked.

"That really is something you should ask your dad. It's not really my place to say what they were doing," George said, looking uncomfortable.

"But you know as well as we do, they won't tell us anything!" Teddy said.

"Wait, what was Bellatrix's last name?" Arianna asked.

"Lestrange," George answered.

"Why RiRi?" Al asked.

"You guys, there is a Lestrange at Hogwarts," she said.

"What? Who?" Scorpious asked. "I'm pretty sure if there was, I'd know seeing as how I would be related to them." He shook his head as if disgusted with the idea.

"Helga. Do you remember when you guys first met me in the library, and I was being made fun of and taunted?"

"Yeah, how could we forget. How could we not have known," Al said, furious at himself for not realizing the connection.

"Did Bellatrix have a daughter?" Rose asked George.

"I have no idea. She was married to a Lestrange, and he had a brother, so it could be his daughter."

"Scorpious, do you know if she had a daughter?" Rose asked him.

"No, I know for a fact that she didn't. My grandmum said she hated children, even my father, so she never had children. It must be her brother in laws' daughter."

"She may have been one of the people who hurt RiRi!" Al said.

"Now Al, you don't know that. This is just speculation and-"

"Speculation? Rose, RiRi was tortured, and she said that she recognized their voices. It had to have been Helga, and most likely Yaxley and Goyle!" Al said, standing up.

"Wait, Yaxley and Goyle? I know for a fact that their families were followers of Voldemort," George said.

"You see? It was them!" Al exclaimed.

"Okay, wait Al, you can't go assuming it was them just because their families were followers of Voldemort. If you are going to go off that assumption, then you may as well suspect Scorpious here, because his family was too," George said, grabbing Al's arm.

"What? I would never suspect Scorp. He's our best friend, and he'd never hurt RiRi," Al defended.

"He's right Al. We can't do anything at the moment. We'll just need to be on our guard at all times, and keep our eyes open," Arianna said, walking over to Al. She grabbed his wrist and looked at him, pleading with her eyes to calm down.

Sighing, Al said, "Alright fine. So what do we do?"

"You do nothing. I will go talk to your parents about all of this, and try to get them to talk to you about what had happened to them, and I'll tell them about this Lestrange, Yaxley, and Goyle. They will most likely go talk to McGonagall about it, but you guys stay out of it, and don't dredge up trouble. That is not what you want," George informed them.

"Why not? We have to find out who hurt Arianna, and I don't care-"

"You should care, Albus! What if you or Rose got hurt? What if Arianna got hurt again, or worse? You guys need to calm down and let us take care of it," George interrupted Al. He knew he was a hot head like his mother, and never thought things through like his father.

"Al, please. It'll be alright. Your dad will find out who hurt me, I know he will," Arianna said calmly.

Al was so furious, but he knew she and Uncle George were right. He simply nodded his head.

"Alright, you kids should head back to the castle. Stay together, and try to go around in pairs at least, in case Arianna's attackers are actually students. I'm sure you'll hear from your parents soon," George said, walking them to the door.

"Thank you Uncle George. We really appreciate you telling us what happened," Rose said, giving him a hug.

"Hey, don't worry about it. Just don't go acting like the heroes your parents thought they were, and get into trouble."

"But they were heroes," Scorpious said.

"Yeah they were, but they weren't the only ones. There were a lot of heroes, but many of them don't get appreciated like they should," George said to Scorpious. Scorpious felt like there was a deeper meaning to what he had said, and he felt like it was directed only to him. Before he could ask, George continued talking. "I'll see you kids at Christmas. Get going now."

The kids walked back to the castle, contemplating and discussing what they had learned. Scorpious himself was lost in his own thoughts. _What had George meant by what he said? 'There were a lot of heroes, but many of them don't get appreciated like they should.' Could he have been talking about his father? Was his father a hero as well?_

**A/N: I felt like I should have some of Scorpious' thoughts in here, especially about his father. I'm pretty excited for the next few chapters, because there will be more interaction with their parents. I know it's been kind of slow going and just a lot of review and basics, but it will get going soon...hopefully ;) R&R!**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: So, I don't know if I'm completely satisfied with this chapter. It's kind of another filler :/ Don't worry, things will pick up again soon...I hope ;) Happy Reading!**

"Hey Rose, can we talk?" Scor asked.

They were currently sitting in the library doing their homework. They had taken George's advice on staying together in pairs, and Rose got stuck with Scor. Teddy, James, and Fred were always together doing who knows what, and there was not even a chance of separating Al and Arianna. Since Arianna had been attacked, Al literally stuck to her like glue.

"About what?" she asked without looking up. She had expected Scor to bring up their argument, and she really didn't want to talk about it. If she had a choice, she wouldn't be talking to him at all. In all reality, she was still furious at him. But since Arianna had been attacked, they had a—she'd call it an momentary truce—and she had put up with being around him so that they could find out who attacked Arianna. When they did that, then she would be rid of him for good.

"Something your Uncle George said."

_Oh, not what I expected. _She lifted her eyes up to him, and he looked nervous. Sighing, she laid her quill down and said, "What did he say?"

"Do you think my father was a hero?" He asked in a hurry.

Rose's eyes opened wide. She really hadn't been expecting that question. She really didn't know how to respond to that. "Uh, well I don't know your father, so-"

"Well, it's just that George said that your parents were heroes, but that they weren't the only ones. That there were a lot of heroes, but many of them don't get appreciated like they should. I felt like he was trying to tell me something, and I think it was about my father."

"Well, it could have been, I guess." She noticed him look down, almost like he was ashamed. "Like I said, I don't know your father, and we all still don't know a lot about what happened during the war. I'm sure he was a hero."

"Then why isn't he recognized as a hero?" He snapped at her. Rose jumped back, and was about to snap back at him, but stopped when he continued. "I'm sorry, it's just…..do you remember when I first met you on the train?" At her nod, he continued. "When I told you my name, I was afraid you would hate me, because of who my father is. It wouldn't have been the first time. I still see it. When we go to Diagon Alley or something, everyone looks at my father like he's going to attack them any second; people are frightened by him. Obviously he never told me why, but what if…what if he was a Death Eater?" He whispered, looking desperately at her.

"But he couldn't have been. Uncle Harry has told us that your father helped him in the Battle of Hogwarts. Why would a Death Eater help Uncle Harry if he was supposed to be against him?"

"I don't know! That's why I'm so confused!" He said running his hands through his hair in agitation.

"Look, maybe you should talk to your father about it. Maybe he –"

"He won't talk to me about it though. Whenever I ask him, he gets this faraway look, and he gets this look on his face like…like he's in pain!"

Rose was at a loss. Could his father have been a Death Eater? What was he hiding, and from his own son? "Maybe we can ask him together, or we can ask Uncle Harry when we see him. If we don't see him before Christmas, Al and I will ask him."

Scor sat there a few minutes, thinking it over. He was desperate to know, and since there was no getting it out of his father, he figured this was worth a shot. "Alright, I guess you can ask."

"Okay, so that settles that. Now, stop worrying, and do your homework," she said, picking up her quill and diving back into her essay.

Shaking his head, Scor followed suit, picking up his quill. He looked at Rose, engrossed in her essay, oblivious to her surroundings. Scor had yet to apologize to her, and to talk to her about the misunderstanding between them. But he didn't want to jump her about it, and they had more important things to worry about now. At least she was talking to him again, and he could live with that.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

It was the Christmas holidays, and everyone was headed home on the Hogwarts Express. Everyone was anxious to get home, and hopefully learn more about their parents. Arianna was especially excited, but also nervous. This Christmas she was going home with Rose, Al, Teddy, James, and Fred. She knew she'd enjoy herself, but she was still nervous. She wasn't used to a big family gathering. She wished Scor could come as well, but he didn't even attempt to ask his parents.

"Don't worry Scor, as soon as we find out something, we will either owl you or floo you," Al said. He knew he should have asked his father. He knew there would be no problem with Scor there, but Scor knew his father would have said no.

"Just owl me. I don't exactly want my parents finding out about all of this," Scor said, looking away from the window. They were almost to the station, and Scor wasn't really looking forward to going home. He loved his parents, but since George had talked to them, Scor had an uneasy feeling toward his father.

Al nodded. Rose also wanted Scor to spend Christmas with them. She admitted to herself that she wasn't that mad at Scor, and she felt sorry for him. What if his father really was a Death Eater? He shouldn't go home to that, should he? But he's his father. Besides, Uncle Harry and even her mother have told her that Scor's father helped them during the battle.

The train pulled into the station, and everyone left the train, searching for their families. Fred, James, and Teddy found their families immediately, and the others followed them. Scor followed them, not seeing his parents anywhere. When they reached their parents, they were given bone crushing hugs.

"Mum, I can't breathe!" Fred gasped.

"I'm sorry honey, I just missed you so much!" His mother, Angelina said, squishing his cheeks together, making him look like a fish.

Teddy and James, seeing this, burst out laughing and made fish faces at Fred. Fred glared at them after his mother let him go.

"Where is your sister?"

"I don't know mum! I'm not her babysitter!" Fred said.

"Fredrick Oliver Weasley, you are her older brother, and you should be looking after her!" She said, pointing her finger in his face.

"Yes mum," he murmured.

As Angelina and (reluctantly) Fred looked around for Roxanne, Al noticed Scor standing a ways behind them, still looking for his parents.

"Hey Scor, are you parents coming?" Al asked from his mother's arms.

"I don't know. Usually they are here on time," he said still looking around.

"Actually Scor, you'll be coming home with us," Harry said.

"What?" Scor asked.

"Well, your father-"

"Daddy!"

"Mummy!"

Two little girls came running through the crowd of people towards their parents. One with fiery red hair and green eyes, and the other with dark hair and a dark complexion.

"Hello darling!" Angelina said, after her daughter ran into her arms.

"Hello Lily! How's my little girl?" Harry asked, picking his daughter up.

"I'm great! I missed you and mum!" Lily said, hugging her father tight.

"We missed you too sweetheart," her mother said, rubbing her back.

"Excuse me, Mr. Potter, but you said I'm going home with you?" Scor said.

"Oh yes, you're parents are going to come by later tonight, so I told your father that you could just come home with us until they get there."

Scor didn't know what to say. Why would his parents be going to the Potters tonight? And Mr. Potter actually looked delighted to have Scor go home with them.

"Awesome! Scor this is great!" Al exclaimed.

"Yeah, the ferret is coming over. Great!" Ron mumbled under his breath. Hermione elbowed him hard in the ribs.

"Shut it Ronald!" She snapped at him. He gave her an apologetic look and grabbed his daughter and son's luggage.

"Okay, let's head home. I'm sure you all are tired from your trip," Harry said. Everyone followed him off the platform and out into King's Cross. They arrived at three cars parked in front of the station, loaded everyone in, and headed off to Grimmauld Place.


End file.
